


I write sins not tragedies

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: i'm posting this one now because i sort of liked how it came out and i hope you guys enjoy it too. thank you so much for taking the time time read it ❤





	I write sins not tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this one now because i sort of liked how it came out and i hope you guys enjoy it too. thank you so much for taking the time time read it ❤

 "Jesus fucking Christ, Kyungsoo," cursed Chanyeol at him, slumping down on top of his chest and, roughly, slapping him on the arm, "you could've given me a warning there."

Kyungsoo still had his hand on the side of Chanyeol's college dorm bed, his mattress slowly unfolding back to its original form.

They'd been staying on bed the whole day now, looking up cheap trips abroad on the web to go celebrate their second year together.

Chanyeol had been all excited about it. He kept talking about them visiting stores and buying shitty souvenirs for their friends and family. He loved the mere idea of staying somewhere for a couple of days and then leaving for another place, sleeping on dingy hostel, fleece-infested rooms and sharing a single blanket everyday. 

And all his talking about beds somehow got kyungsoo thinking of sex. How many days had it been since they last had sex?

A week maybe. But no more than that. It was finals week and they had d been busy as fuck, tired enough to camp on Chanyeol's single bed ("their" bed, now because Kyungsoo barely got to visit his own nowadays).

And anyway, he kept thinking about sex. Then he looked at chanyeol and gave him a look ("The" look) and Chanyeol got it. He always did.

But he went onto trying to play it fun on him and said he was too lazy to move and how he thought his power would get in the way and what if he, somehow, ended up burning Kyungsoo's dick down and he couldn't afford to have a "dick-less" boyfriend (that one had earned him a kick though). 

They kept on laughing and joking around until Kyungsoo, somehow now both horny and tired of their usual friendly pull and push, took out a hand and put it on the bed's edge. He managed to manipulate it so he could bend Chanyeol's side up, landing him square on top of Kyungsoo.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Kyungsoo said, slipping a leg in between Chanyeol's, rhythmically sliding it up and down.

"Yeah well, there's certainly no fun in scaring away my boner though, is it?" Chanyeol huffed, annoyed at Kyungsoo's little stunt, but still moving up so to give Kyungsoo's leg some space.

It took them like half a minute to get all their clothes off, an easy routine of sorts. And now they were both naked and flushed and hot. And though they'd been doing it for months now (nothing short of a daily basis, except on finals), there was always some newness to it.

It was rough but somehow gentle. You could never not get gentle if you were dating Chanyeol. They'd gotten used to the sweat and the heat, Chanyeol's heat, what with him heating up the room, the bed, even kyungsoo himself sometimes.

And he did try to keep it in, most of the time. But it was so easy to get lost when Kyungsoo had him spinning around, holding him straight against a wall, lifting him off the ground or simply gripping him by the thighs.

He tried not to set them on fire though. well... most of the time.

"You burned my pillow," Kyungsoo said, amused and feeling bad because he knew Chanyeol was feeling bad too.

They'd made it to their climax, Kyungsoo milking Chanyeol's orgasm for what it was worth. He'd kept on slowly jumping up and down Chanyeol's dick, fingers inside his own own, dancing around his tongue, already feeling a burn, a pleasant soreness. He kept on doing that, eyes closed, enjoying a sense of ending; Chanyeol's body trembling under his own, heating up. 

And then chanyeol had finally come, and Kyungsoo smelled the smoke.

It took seconds for the smoke alarm to go off. And then they'd had to get up and put on some clothes because Junmyeon, Chanyeol's dorms official "nagging" neighbor, was pounding on their door nicely asking them to "would you please, pretty please, fucking shut the fuck off, thank you." 

Kyungsoo wasn't mad at all. They'd gotten something like that before. But he felt drained, contented, sex-pleased and loved enough he couldn't stop himself and laughed at the hilariousness of it all.

"Hey, it's alright. See? it doesn't look that bad," he tried to soothe Chanyeol's worry and showed him how little the damage done had been.

And maybe the incredible bit of sex (because yes, it was just that good with them two) and Kyungsoo's words, had helped ease Chanyeol's worries because he smiled and slumped all over his side of the bed.

Kyungsoo sighed, somehow disapproving how far away from him Chanyeol was right now and did it again.

Now he had the hang of it, it was easier to fold the mattress up with a hand on it, sliding Chanyeol sideways and getting a full of long limbs now locked in between his own.

He then reached for the blankets and threw them over himself and, touching the wall behind, made the curtains close.

"You know, I think this earth bending, shifting, whatever thing you have could actually be pretty useful," said Chanyeol, smiling, lips glued to Kyungsoo's sternum. _Left there like an afterthought._

He wrapped himself a tad bit more tight over Kyungsoo's body and went to sleep, just like that, heating his skin a bit so they could get the cold off their bodies.

And Kyungsoo loved that part too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, goodnight, Chanyeol," said Kyungsoo, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's back.

"Goodnight." 


End file.
